hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sicily (Bibiana Vargas)
Appearance She has hair just like Italy's, if you put them side by side but her part goes from the left and she has two little cute pigtails as a little ragazza (girl). Just like Italy and Romano she has a curl coming out right, the same spot where Italy's curl is, but it's way more curlier at the end. She wears a dressy white button up T-shirt, a pink sweater/coat/jacket (whatever you want to call it), a dark gray/black skirt, white long socks that go to her knees, and black dressy shoes. When you touch her curl, unlike her brothers she get nervous and does what you tell her to do (Which Germany uses his advantage of when ever she doesn't listen to him). Her Military uniform is much like a replica of Italy's but white and a pink tie, with black boots. She only wears her uniform if they're at war. Chibi Sicily Appearance As a chibi, her outfit was like her brothers only dark gray and where the cross is it's a heart pin. (There will be a picture soon) Personality and Interest: Sicily is cheerful just like Italy, but when she is angry she'd would yell just like Romano (except she doesn't curse/swear or Romano & Italy would be mad at her since she's too young). She would rely on Italy & Romano to take care of her even if they were chickens. Her hobbies include: Singing, dancing, drawing (with Italy), Roller skating, playing piano (with Austria), and training (unlike her brothers). Since Sicily is too young, Germany, Japan, and Italy only allow her to run laps with them if she really wants too, because she runs laps with them, Italy becomes more worried for her safety since she has a lot of energy and is faster and smaller than the Axis Powers. She also loves to help Romano and Spain pick Tomatoes when they are ready to be picked, just like Romano she loves TOMATOES and PASTA like Italy! Her favorite foods are: Germany's potatoes, Chinese food half the time, Italy's Pasta, Romano's Pizza & Tomatoes, and her all time favorite, lasagna that Italy and Romano would make her when she's upset or she just wants it. Sicily is afraid of being left behind, alone, and thunderstorms. When ever she can't find her fratellos when she wakes up she would cry, and when there's a thunderstorms she bolts into Italy's room (but if he's sleeping with his friend, Germany, then she would bolt to Romano's room). Sicily has a "pure gold heart" which every country would tell her, she respected everyone the way they were and had words of wisdom whenever someone felt horrible about themselves, she was very wise. But one thing is certain... SHE CAN'T COOK AT ALL... but she tries very hard, the first time she burnt her hand which worried her fratellos, and after that she was not allowed to cook again. History: Chibi Sicily was overpowered by the Roman empire, thus became Rome's one and only Granddaughter. Rome taken her to his city so she could meet her new fratellos, Chibitalia and Chibiromano. She walked to where she could find them, but stopped, there she saw a bully (Aka Chibi Big brother France at the time), kick her fratellos around, till they ran away. She ran towards Chibi France and said, "Leave-a mio fratellos (my brothers) alone!" Chibi France laughed his frenchy laugh, "OH HONHONHONHON!!!" and punch Sicily in the gut. But what Chibi Sicily and Chibi France didn't know was.... ROME WAS WATCHING!!! Thus Rome grabbed France by the collar and locked him up, and hid Sicily all the way in a forbidden forest with a wooden house. After that Chibi Sicily was never heard again, til Rome died. She ran out the forbidden forest for freedom just to get kidnapped by British police and brought to an orphanage where she lived till she finally met Romano and Italy who took her in. Relationships: AMERICA: Both America and Sicily were great friends, she loves his music, video games, Superheros, and sports that he had. Whenever America wanted to hang with Sicily, they'd play games, but mostly to be interrupted by a bad mouth brown haired Italian brother. ENGLAND/BRITAIN: Just like her brothers, she hates England's cooking, but yet she also loves his music and his tea, she loves his fairy tales as will. England likes the Italian girl and was glad that she loves his stories and music, he would give her most of his books to borrow. Her favorite is Peter Pan, and she likes to try to talk to his imaginary friends even if she can't see them, like flying mint bunny. FRANCE: Even though France was a pervert and it was his fault she couldn't see the world. She doesn't hate him, and besides he's Italy's brother, which kind of makes him, her brother. Sicily really likes France's Ballerinas that he offered her to be taught to dance like a ballerina and perform, which she did and her fratellos were proud. But France really wants her to become his new territory just like Romano and Italy and sometimes when he's creepy she would run and hide behind Italy. GERMANY: Since Sicily was his friends baby/little sister, he would be glad to help Italy out if Sicily wasn't listening or was hurt or anything. Sicily loves Germany's potatoes that he was thoughtful to give her some, but Romano found out and threw them out sadly. Germany was like another older brother to her and so is Prussia, but she knew if she told anyone Romano would find out and yell at Germany and might be a little heartbroken to find his sorella (sister) liking the potato eater as an older brother. Also Germany is proud that she actually likes to train... UNLIKE A CERTAIN ITALIAN HE KNOWS ALL TO WILL ABOUT! JAPAN: Sicily was respectful to Japan when she first met him, which made Japan glad, she loves Japan's manga and anime that she even tries to draw it as will. She also loves to take warm baths with him. Whenever there's a Japanese festival, Sicily would beg her brothers if they could go, of course Italy said yes but Romano would argue. Sicily thought of him as a friend. AUSTRIA: Just like Austria, Sicily loves music, that he taught her how to play piano. Every Tuesday and Thursday is her piano lessons with Mr. Austria. Italy was the one who would pick her up and drop her off...which Sicily was kind of afraid of since her fratello, Italy was a bad driver. Austria respects Sicily, though Hungary told her when Austria thought Italy was a ragazza (girl), which was a mistake because when Italy would come to pick her up, she would tease Mr. Austria about it, and make herself, Italy, and Miss. Hungary to cry in laughter. Austria threaten Sicily that if she keeps it up, no more music lessons. After the threat she never teased him again. ITALY: Italy just loves his sorella (sister) a whole ton! At first he was surprised to find out he had a sister, but in a minute was so happy, he could be her BIG BROTHER! When Sicily is having a bad day she would sit outside at night and stargaze, and Italy would always run up to her and cheer her up. He always shared his pasta to Sicily when ever she was hungry. Italy with the help of Romano and big brother Spain taught Sicily the Italian ways, though Sicily actually wanted to fight and not surrender, once she had said that Italy freaked out and called his friend Doitsu, Germany was happy that she wanted to fight, but deep down Italy wanted to cry, he didn’t want to lose another member of his family! ROMANO/SOUTH ITALY: Romano tries to hide the fact that he cares for the Italian ragazza (girl). He won't admit it but, he loves to take care of her or watch Italy make the ragazza (girl) happy. He also gets annoyed by the fact that his only sorella (sister) tries to get Italy and him to get along so that 1. he doesn't feel left out, and 2. So Romano could open up to his fratello. But he still hasn't admit it though he does also get jealous of Italy because he's hogging their sorella (sister). Romano would yell at Sicily if she did something dangerous or stupid, or even made him mad. Sicily loves Romano so much, but she hates it when he yells at everyone and becomes grouchy! Also they both love to garden tomatoes together, that tsundere fratello~ SPAIN: He is Romano's closest friend/brother/country, Sicily got along with Big brother Spain just fine. She learned Spanish just for him, and plays with Spain and his Turtles. Sicily likes to joke around with Spain and Romano and call Spain the "king of Turtles" which made Romano angry as he cursed at the tomato bas####. Sicily also helped Spain rescue Romano and Italy once but Romano told them if they told any country that their sorella (sister) saved then then he'll lock himself up in his room for a lifetime, which made Sicily cry and beg him not too. HUNGARY: Miss. Hungary is one of Sicily's best of friends. They loved to play dress up, and Miss. Hungary would tell her stories about Chibitalia. Sicily would sit on a pillow in front of Miss. Hungary, while she sat on a chair. Sicily would listen to the stories of her fratellos when they were young from both Miss. Hungary and big brother Spain, she was super curious what they were like as kids. RUSSIA: Unlike everyone, Sicily is the only country whose not afraid of Russia, if face their close friends, and I mean real friends. Her fratellos don’t like that thought of Russia coming to their house all the time, but they didn’t say a word since they didn’t want Sicily to be mad at them or Russia with his abusive pole of pain that he would threaten others with, since he's “So a scary”! PRUSSIA: Prussia was like another brother to Sicily, she would actually call him “Ze Awesome Prussia”. Prussia actually like the little girl, so he would bring her to a bar to hang out with, she loves the music at the bar they good to so she would dance around, happily. One time, when they were at the bar, they were followed by Germany, Japan, and Italy, and Prussia became drunk. He offered Sicily a glass of “chocolate milk”, Sicily accepted and was about to drink it when all of a sudden Germany punched Prussia in the face and knocked the drink out of Sicily’s hands. Germany started to yell at Prussia for trying to give the young girl beer, while Italy was hugging Sicily from behind and being his hopeless lovable self, by giving her real actual juice. After that Prussia never drinked to much when Sicily was around. CHINA: China was also one of Sicily’s many good friends, she loved his food, but it's too expensive to it was rare for her fratellos to buy her Chinese food. Sometimes China would take walks with Sicily and they would sometimes go to a bamboo forest and feed panda bears together. Just like China, Sicily loves panda bears. CANADA: Sicily could actually see Canada, and would visit/talk to him. She loved his pancakes with maple syrup, they would fill her with joy. She doesn’t really understand why none of the other countries see him. But she loves to play with him and Kumajiro. SEBORGA: Sicily loves Seborga as her brother. Though both of them hardly hang out since she lives with Italy and Romano. But since she's a Micro-nation she's welcome into his friend, Sealands Micro-nation Club. WY: Wy is Sicily many female best friends and they always got each others backs. In fact Wy is almost over at the Italian household every weekend! Though Wy acts mature around others, she actually acts like herself when she's with Sicily which is rare for others. SEALAND: Sealand actually has a small crush on the young micro-nation, since 1. She’s his age so it isn’t awkward if they DO date and 2. She’s has got to be the cutest, kindest girl Sealand had ever met (no offence Wy). But, there's a downside when have a crush on and the Italian girl whose brothers won’t allow it. Friends: Wy/Wendy Johnson Sealand/Peter Kirkland America/Alfred F. Jones Germany/Ludwig Beilschmidt Japan/Kiku Honda England/Arthur Kirkland France/Francis Bonnefoy (sometimes) China/Yao Wang Canada/Matthew Williams Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt Russia/Ivan Braginsky Hungary/Elizaveta Hérderváry Austria/Roderich Eldestein Family: N. ItalyVeneziano/Feliciano Vargas (brother) S. ItalyRomano/Lovino Vargas (brother) Seborga/Sebastiano Vargas (brother) Roman Empire/Romulus Vargas (Grandfather)__FORCETOC__